The road to Destiny
by BrokenHearts
Summary: A Sesshoumaru/Kagome story! Everybody is much older and some are much wiser. Anyways these two couple has a daughter but that wont be until much later. So happy reading!
1. The road to Destiny

Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-yasha and I'll never will nor do I own the other star characters. So please don't sue me just because I have a story base on that show! Anyways I do own this story and the character name *Avalon* she's my girl! So happy reading.

*The road to Destiny*

"Prologue "

Kagome is now 20yrs old, still alone, still living in the past, still a broken heart; ever since Inu-Yasha decided to go back with Kikyo and live a normal life with her as a human. It took six long years to get over him and still it wasn't enough. The well that once went to world and back was no more. So to Kagome; she was trap. She felt trap, she couldn't go back to her family and being stuck here in the past was just as bad. She couldn't be with the one she loved, for he didn't chose her, he chose some else.

"Chapter #1 – Just an old Friend"

Kagome sat among a forest that was known as a graveyard for the dead, those who were innocent and killed by a demon and those who died in war and in battle.

"I might as well be dead myself!" She thought herself. She leaned her head against a tree and look up to the sky, where the bright sun shined upon her face. She frowned at the sight. The way she was feeling, it should be dark and gloomy. "If I had the power to control the weather, I'd make the world see how I feel!" She down again and took a deep breath. "Who am I kidding? I couldn't even change Inu-Yasha's mind when he chose Kikyo instead of me!" She slump her shoulders and sighed. "What makes me think that I can't make the world see my pain?"

She lefts up her right hand and opened them. There laid a jewel that took her, Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang forever to make whole. The Jewel of four souls was now in her care, she was now the protector of the jewel and people and more powerful then Kikyo ever was. No human or demon had a chance, for they could not make it past her arrows. Though she doesn't care and to her, her life was nothing but a pile of ashes that will soon be gone with the wind. 

Kagome got up and started to walk away, she wanted to walk away from the past but couldn't, the past will always be right there next to her; no matter where she turns. 

She doesn't know it but fate has made a road for her to follow, a road that will lead her to her destiny and to a new life.

Kagome walk to a clearing and saw a stream that lead to a waterfall. Beautiful as it was, she couldn't resist going to it. "A nice bath should do me some good!" She said aloud as she untied her hair. "After today, I think I deserve it." As she got closer, she took off her pants. "And besides I stink of demons…….. And who knows what else."

By the time she got there, she was naked. Her long hair had covered her almost everything. But Kagome didn't care. For all she knows no one was watching (or at least that's what she thought!). She had barely put her foot in when she notice that somebody was already here. "How could that get past me? I thought no one was here!" She thought as she jumps back. The person who was in the water got out and pulled back its long hair out of its face. Kagome realized that the person didn't have any breast, quickly grabs her shirt to cover herself.

"My gosh!" She exclaimed. "He's beautiful!" 

The man got out of the water and put his hair back and away from his face. With a crescent moon that showed on his forehead; Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when she remembered who it was. "Sesshoumaru!"  She said aloud. Sesshoumaru looks at her and gives her a half dead smile, like he wasn't all that happy to see her like she was of him. He slowly walks over to her and ask in a stern but deep voice. "What brings you to the western lands Kagome?"

*Sweat drop*

"Don't be so excited to see me Sesshoumaru, I mean it has been six long years since we last seen each other."

He gave her a cold shoulder and started to walk away. "One, I wasn't even excited and two it's not long enough!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing and what he just said tick her off even more. "You mean to tell me that after six years, you still hate me?" Sesshoumaru slowly swam to the other side of the water fall and got out. Though the sight of him made Kagome blush, she couldn't entirely see his body, only his legs. Sesshoumaru's long hair covered the rest of him. "Yes that is what I'm saying. Why, are you hurt?" He said as he put his cloths on.

"No! I mean…… Is it because of you're brother's sword? Is it why you still hate me?"  She said as she watches him walk over to her. Kagome remembered that she didn't have any cloths on but a shirt to cover her self from him. 

"Well?" Said Sesshoumaru as he gave her a blank expression. "Well what?" She thought. "Are you going to take a bath or not?" Her face went bright red when he said that to her. "I mean that is why you took you're cloths off right?" He said again. Kagome step back a bit and with her face still red from what he had ask. "Don't change the subject Sesshoumaru!" 

"Right now Kagome, I wish not to talk about it. It is a past that's long dead." 

"Says you! You're the one who brought it up and who started it!" She points at him. "Angways, that is why I'm here, is to take a bath but I would like it if you don't watch."

Sesshoumaru shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk away. "Suit you're self." Kagome watches him go and thought how much of a man looks. He looks much older and much more mature than the last time they met and that was when she was still with Inu-Yasha who was trying to find the jewel shards.

Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself when he walks into the forest. He seen how much of a women Kagome had become and much more beautiful than before. Jaken sees him. "Who where you talking to my lord?" Sesshoumaru looks at him and walks on. "I was just talking to an old friend Jaken, that's all."

"An old friend eh?"  Jaken said as he hurried to be at his master's side. "What kind of an old friend?" 

"That Jaken is for me to know and for you to find out!"

Arthur's Note: I know that this was a very corny beginning but that I couldn't help! I promise that the next chapter will be better. Anyways why don't you go and check out my website? 

*Loving Angel's Lair Enter if you Dare* 

Please read and review! Thank you. 


	2. Sesshoumaru's Sword

Disclaimers: Once again I will repeat to you that I don't own anything but the site and the stories that I make up! None of the characters are mine but *Avalon* she's my girl. Anyways, happy reading.

******

*Chapter #2 – Sesshoumaru's Sword*

******

Sesshoumaru walks the great halls of his father's castle. Though the outside is as ugly as one's evil heart but the inside is far more beautiful as the one who made it happened! Sesshoumaru walks on, with his silver hair still wet; he thought of Kagome. "She's still the same." He said in his mind as he walks to his chamber. "Still the same but looks much older." He took off his robe and lay upon on his bed. "Why am I even thinking about her? He said aloud.

He closed his eyes and thought back when he fought with his brother.

"WHY BROTHER?" Sesshoumaru shouted. "WHY DID FATHER GIVE YOU THE SWORD OF DEATH INSTEAD OF ME?" 

Inu-Yasha laughs at him and shouts back. "MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE HE SAW THAT YOU DIDN'T DESERVE IT SO INSTEAD GAVE IT TO ME!"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and thought. "Why?" He looks at his right and stared at the sword that his father gave him. "Why give me a sword that only brings life back to the dead? A sword that will do me no good when in battle."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "There better be a reason why I have that sword." Those where his last thoughts before falling asleep.

******

Kagome ran back to the village where Kaede lives. As a priestess, Kagome was the protector of the village and its people. "Kaede!" Kagome shouted as she ran into the house. "Kaede guess who I saw this afternoon?" Kaede had her back facing Kagome and was paying no attention when her name was being called. "Kaede are you listening to me?"

"Neh child, I am busy making you're supper." She said and pick up a bowl and sat it on the table for Kagome. "So eat, you haven't been home all day." Kagome sighed and sat down. She waited for Kaede to join her. "So what is the excitement this time child?" Kaede asks as soon as she joined Kagome. "Well what I was saying is………" Kagome started. "Guess who I saw this afternoon Kaede?" 

"Who child?"

"Sesshoumaru!" No sooner then she said that, Kaede spites back out her soup. 

Kagome wipes her face. "Not the kind of reaction I was looking for but I guess I can ask why you did that."

"Neh child, don't speak of his name. That is Inu-Yasha's brother who still has hate in his very soul!" She cleaned off the table and got herself a new bowl of soup. Kagome watches her and starts to laugh. "What is funny child?" Kagome took in a deep breath and wipe the tears from her eyes. "You Kaede, you're always telling me these things. Sesshoumaru isn't the same anymore like some people would think; like you would think, he's different somehow." Kagome got up and took her bowl with her. "Here Kaede, I'm not hungry anyways." And walks back outside.

"That's what you think Kagome." Thought Kaede. "She acts like she's gonna be lonely all her life. My sister and Inu-yasha were promise to each other before their time." She took Kagome's bowl and poured out the soup. "Kagome is now knowing it but does not want to accept it.."

"Besides……… There is someone out there for her but who it will be, I do not know."

******

He stood by as he watches his father take off to battle. "It isn't fair!" Thought a young man as he ran after his father. "Dad why can't I go with you?" 

"You can't son, you have to stay here and watch our lands."

"But I want to go and battle with you father!"

"Son we both know that next me, you're the second strongest; so you have to stay and watch these western lands. These are our lands by right and no other demon can have it!" With that said, the great lord left. Leaving the young man by himself.

Sesshoumaru awoke from his dream. He put a hand to his face and wipes away the sweat. "He left me alone just to be with my brother's mother." He said quietly. "I hate you father!" He thought has he looks at the sword again. He got even angrier as memories came back to him. Without a word, the demon got up and pick up the sword. "I hate you for what you done to me. The sword that you gave me is useless! The only good thing that came from you was you're death!" And without another thought, Sesshoumaru threw the sword out the window. "And that's what I think of you're gift."

He sat back down and for no reason, Kagome came to his thoughts. He realizes that his brother had left her alone as his father left him alone. Needless to say it was in the blood, in the genes. "Why am I even thinking about her again?" He remembers that Inu-Yasha left her alone to be with an ex priestess, he also remembered how hurt she was.

He couldn't take remembering things anymore so he got up put his robe on and went for a walk. He walks to the forest where he met Kagome earlier that day. 

******

Kagome sat by the river with her knees covering her face. "Why?" She thought as tears fell from her eyes. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do to even deserve this?" What would she do now? Pretend that none of this ever happened? Kagome felt that she couldn't go on and that she was beating herself if she ever did. She made a promise after that day that she wouldn't be with anyone or anything for that matter. 

"I thought love was a happy feeling but instead it feels like knifes going through all at once." She thought as she let a tear roll down her face. "Six long years and I still haven't forgotten." 

Tears of legend was all she was. When Kikyo got to live a normal life, she wind up living a life that was meant for no one else. A life that was alone. A life that would not allow weakness to knock at its doors.

Kagome lefts up her head. The presents of another alerted her senses and something told her that she needs to be on guard. So she got up and got her arrows ready. These where the times that she was not allowed to let weakness enter. Her death could be any day and even now so she was to make sure to live and escape it. 

"I'm ready!" She thought. Her heart beating faster as the sound of footsteps came closer. She saw that the forest was getting darker. "A shadow demon…….." She thought as she pointed her arrows in its direction. Before the young priestess had a chance, her breath was taken away and death consumed her.

******

Who knew that night, Kagome was going to die? Sesshoumaru wouldn't let it happen either.  On the day they where to burn her body as they did with Kikyo when she died, Sesshoumaru showed up with Jaken by his side. "Sesshoumaru……." Inu-Yasha started. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru gave Inu-Yasha a dirty look and ignored him like he was some kind of bug. Every villager in there was quiet as they can be when they watch him approach Kagome's now dead body. Kikyo couldn't understand why or what he was doing so she jumps in front of him. With her arms out to stop him, she said in a stern voice. "Lord of the western lands, I know not of why you are here or what you plan but if it's to steal the jewel, you're body well soon join hers!"

"Priestess of the past, I have no fight with you. You may keep the jewel if you want but I want Kagome's body."

This was news that no villager alive would ever expected to hear not even Inu-Yasha! Soon people who where around Kagome's body where whispering among another. Miroku stood up and asks. "Why do you want Kagome's body Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah!" Added Shippo.

Without a word Sesshoumaru brought out his sword and cut it through Kagome's body. Kikyo was in shock and slaps him. "You came here just to cut her body in half? How dare you have you no respect?" 

Kaede with her arms behind her, came up to her sister and the lord and said in a half serious voice. "It seems that this lord had good intentions sister…….." Kikyo's eyes widen even more then they already where. "Are you insane Kaede? Did you not see what happened?" Kaede shook her head yes and sighed. "But look behind you sister."

Kikyo looks at her sister in bewilderment and turns around. What her eyes saw could not believe. What was now a fallen Kagome was now risen from death. Realizing that she was in the wrong, she  looks  back at Sesshoumaru and steps aside. 

Sesshoumaru walks over to Kagome and puts her arms around his neck and told her to hold on. Without a second thought or even a word, they where in the air and away from the people.

Inu-Yasha was gonna go after them but was stop by Miroku. "ARE YOU INSAINE? MY BROTHER JUST TOOK KAGOME" Miroku shook his head and said. "No Inu-Yasha! There is a reason why things happen and there is a reason for his actions but in time we well know."

So the half demon stood and stared up to the sky. "I don't know what you plan brother and I wish I knew, but if anything happens to her; it will be you're head!"

******

Arthur's note: It's not as good as I thought it would be but I put it up anyways. The next chapter will be a little lemony but before I write it you're gonna have to tell me what you think.


	3. Lonely Hearts

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters that's in it and if I did I wouldn't be living in this place I call home! So I as of you nicely and sweetly might I add; not to sue me…. For I don't have any money to give or a normal life to toss away!**

**Claimers: However I do own this story and many more. I also own the character **Kohaku** which will be in this story. She is also Sesshoumaru and Kagome's daughter that will soon be in later chapters.**

**A few words from Avalon: I am so, so, so sorry for taken so long to update. That seems like me…. Anyways here is the next chapter that you've all been waiting for and I ask of you to forgive me. As you can see I've change my user name to **Lady Avalon** instead of **BrokenHearts**. I found out later that somebody else already had that name and I didn't mean to take it. "My bad…." Anyways I'm also using that user name here in ff.net and in Mediaminer.org. I do have other stories in that name too. But that doesn't matter let's just get on with the story….**

**======**

**"The road to Destiny"**

**Chapter #3 – Lonely Hearts**

**======**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome made it at the castle without interference. Jaken followed behind and quickly flew to his master's side. Sesshoumaru looks at his loyal servant and spoke in a soft tone. "Jaken…. Get a room ready for Kagome…"

"Yes my lord..."

The little green toad ran inside the castle and slams the door shut behind him. Sesshoumaru then puts Kagome down and walks towards the entrance of the castle.

She looks around in wonder. "Wha… What am I doing here?" She looks at Sesshoumaru whose long hair was swaying against the wind. "What do you want with me Sesshoumaru?"

He just glances over his shoulder and kindly looks at her. Still not saying a word; just kept on walking.

Kagome runs behind and follows him inside. She gasps as she saw the inside walls of the castle. "This is beautiful…" She thought aloud. "I've never seen such a thing…"

"Follow me…" Came Sesshoumaru's voice.

The great lord of the western lands was very quiet and seldom spoke to Kagome and when he did speak, it wasn't much. He showed Kagome to her room and closes the door behind him.

"What a weird day…" She thought as she begun to undress. "I died; then comes back to life by none other than Sesshoumaru?" She lies on her bed and pulled the covers up to her face. She needed some rest but tomorrow she'll be asking a lot of questions.

======

Kikyo put her arms around her half demon husband and brought her face to his. "What's on you're mind dear?" 

Inu-yasha took a deep breath. "Kagome and my brother."

She turns his face to face hers and lightly kisses him on the lips. "Leave them be dear, in time we well know what's going on but for now leave them."

The half hanyou lovingly puts his arms around his wife and soon the two went to bed together….

======

Sango narrows her eyes at Miroku who just sat there eating rice. He then stops what he was doing and looks at her. "What?" 

"Nothing…" She said as she gets up and puts away her bowl. "I was just wondering what kind of a man I married six years ago!"

Miroku went back to eating his rice. "Tell me… What kind of a man did you marry?"

She looks over her shoulder and seductively gives him a look. He smiled; he knew what that meant and it was time to hit the bedroom.

Miroku gets up and puts his staff away then walks over and picks up his wife. "Bedtime!" 

She laughs. "You read my mind dear."

======

Sesshoumaru sat in his chambers. His long hair lies flatly against the bed and his tail curled around his body. He thought of Kagome and wondered why he brought her or back to life for that matter. "I can't seem to stop thinking about her." He tells himself. He gets up and starts to undress.

He holds his chest for a moment. "What is this feeling I'm having?"

No sooner was he naked; a knock comes from his door. "WHAT!?" He bellows across the room. His tail quickly covers his bottom half. 

"It's me Sesshoumaru… Kagome…"

Sesshoumaru frowns. What in the world would she want at this hour? "What do you want?"

"I… I um couldn't sleep and I was wondering if I could talk to you..?"

He sighs and puts a robe on. "Come in."

She slowly walks in and wraps her arms around her body. "It's kinda cold in here."

"It'll warm up soon. Now what are you're questions?"

Kagome took in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Um… I was wondering why you…. Why you brought me back knowing that you hate me and all." She walks closer to him. "I mean… It's not like you to do something like that!"

It was true Sesshoumaru hated humans, if he had the power or was cruel enough he'd wipe them all out and away from this face of the planet but it all comes down to a question to why he saved her and brought her back.

He turned his head away from her and answered. "That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

Kagome steps a little closer to him; making his face barely touch hers. He wrinkles his face at her. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh…" She puts a finger tip to his lips. She then puts her hand on his chest and looks him in the eye. "You have a lonely heart Sesshoumaru… Please… Let me be the one to take that away…"

======

**A few words from Avalon: I'm sorry for cutting this short folks but you won't be able to finish reading the rest of this chapter on ff.net. Go to **Mediaminer.org** and look for the user name **Lady Avalon** there you will find this story and you can read the rest of the chapter. Don't worry through this is long!  **


End file.
